MySims Wiki talk:Suggestions
This page is used to discuss crideas presented by our community. Each section is for each cridea and comments should go under the appropriate section. All replys should go under that section as well, don't make new sections. Use * under a comment to indicate a reply. Also, under each section are "Agree" and "Disagree" subsections. Sign your username (don't use a word bubble when signing under these subsections, only for comments). The Admins have final say in the cridea. Userboxes Discussion Comments Agree Mistertrouble189 19:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ★ Blanky 20:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Disagree none Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN APPROVED. PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW PAGE: My Sims Wiki:Userboxes. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Troubleshooting Comments Agree none Disagree ★ Blanky 16:56, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN DECLINED. THERE IS ALREADY THE FAQ PAGE. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Voting Comments Agree none Disagree ★ Blanky 16:56, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Results '''THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN DECLINED. THE COMMUNITY IS TOO SMALL FOR SUCH, BUT WE MAY CONSIDER IT IN THE FUTURE. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Personality Quiz Comments Agree none Disagree ★ Blanky 16:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Results '''THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN DECLINED. YOU MAY MAKE YOUR OWN, BUT MYSIMS WIKI WILL NOT MAKE AN OFFICIAL ONE. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Gift Boxes Comments Agree ★ Blanky 16:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Disagree none Results '''THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN APPROVED. PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW PAGE: My Sims Wiki:Gift Boxes. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Featured User Comments Hey, do you want us to copy other wikis completely?? No. Each wiki should be unique!! - 18:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Agree Disagree BlankyXP 00:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) 18:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Neural777 19:28, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Dentface 01:35 November 10, 2009 (UTC) Game-fanatic 19:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN DECLINED. SOMETHING LIKE THIS MAY CAUSE FIGHTS BETWEEN USERS ON MYSIMS WIKI. WE WANT MYSIMS WIKI TO BE A SAFE AND FRIENDLY COMMUNITY. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Emoticons/Smilies Comments *We can create templates like or and the templates are just small (small enough to fit with text) pictures. That's all. So when they type in the template, the emoticon shows up. Don't need no test or codes in the template. Pretty simple idea if you ask me! They do it on Lostpedia. Don't need to go insane with them though haha.--Mistertrouble189 01:28, October 30, 2009 (UTC) PUT ME IN AGREEING CATAGORE!!!!!! Agree *BlankyXP 00:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) *Mistah Troubleman *Dentface * 18:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC) *Neural777 01:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *Game-fanatic 19:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Disagree Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. LOOKS LIKE WE ALL AGREE, SO IT HAS BEEN APPROVED. CHECK OUT THE NEW PAGE: My Sims Wiki:Smilies! THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Forums Comments And uh, in blog comments, all you has to do is type into a message box! If you know what I mean... o.o}} Agree --Emirilee 00:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Disagree Zordon123456789mlw7 Achievements Comments }} Agree --★ Blanky 01:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) --Dentface 20:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) --RandomDude101 Disagree Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN APPROVED. ACHIEVEMENT USERBOXES COMING SOON ON My Sims Wiki:Userboxes! DS Userboxes Comments Agree --★ Blanky 01:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) --Dentface 20:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) --Riot\AU 20:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Disagree Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN APPROVED. BE PATIENT, AS MYSIMS DS CHARACTER USERBOXES WILL BE COMING SOON TO My Sims Wiki:Userboxes AS SOON AS WE GET MORE MYSIMS DS CHARACTER PICTURES! Wall of Famousness Comments You are right we should let the admins decide but It's a great idea Summer! Puffles Rule 01:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule Dentface if there are any fights I will take it under my wing and try to calm them down the best I can with one of my cheers! --♥Summer 01:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ♥Summer No offense Summer, but even your flippin' cheers won't work! --Secretive13 Ok look Secretive I know we fight a lot but you would be like so great if you agree with the idea! --♥Summer 01:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ♥Summer Summer says she's got under control so I agree because it is wonderful idea and you have to get nominated and if you don't you don't. --Cotton Candy 01:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Cotton Candy Well that is offensive and did I say I will try, I meant to say I will do my best to keep things under my wing! --♥Summer 01:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ♥Summer I agreed to your idea Summer. Happy? --Secretive13 Yes --♥Summer 01:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ♥Summer But I must warn you of the dangers of trolls... --Secretive13 I agree. --Cloudy13 01:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Cloudy13 Yes that was what I was thinking Neural and no random user can just vote. --♥Summer 02:29, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ♥Summer Wel if its like that I guess I have to agree right?! --Rainb0wEater 02:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Rainb0wEater I fixed it for you Summer! --Blue Ccc 02:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Blue Ccc Here is what should happen. Someone will nominate someone and we have to see if people agree with the candidate. Summer will check with an admin to see if they are worthy and if they are they go to the wall of famousness!--Puffles Rule 00:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Puffles Rule }} @G-F: Um no I don't. @Neural: It's going to be like that. There is a preview in my blog and come on guys you have to agree!!! =) --♥Summer 03:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ♥Summer That aside, isn't that a bit too much trouble though?}} }} }} }} Agree Riot\AU 00:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Puffles Rule 01:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule Violet #1 Fan --Secretive13 01:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 --Cotton Candy 01:25, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Cotton candy --Cloudy13 01:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Cloudy13 --Rainb0wEater 02:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Rainb0wEater Summer's #1 Fan --Blue Ccc 02:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Blue Ccc -- The sandwich eater NAM! A go-go Sim 03:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) --♥Summer 03:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC)♥Summer --★☆ -Leaf- ☆★ 17:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) --TotalDramaMe 21:15, February 27, 2010 (UTC)TotalDramaMe --Emirilee 00:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) --Annie Radd Disagree Neural777 01:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Zordon123456789mlw7 02:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) RandomDude101 Wii Holli MySims Wiki Council Comments So uh...how are we supposed to send notifications of a new discussion?}} Another great idea! --Cotton Candy 02:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Cotton Candy Good LUCK! --Cloudy13 02:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Cloudy13 I work for Total drama Wiki and I use the IRC a lot! but if they ever found out they might not be in the best of moods for that day... I am neutral for now.}} }} }} Agree --★ Blanky 01:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC) --♥Summer 01:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC)♥Summer --Skull26374 01:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) --Puffles Rule 02:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule Riot\AU 02:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) --Cotton Candy 02:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Cotton Candy --Cloudy13 02:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC)cloudy13 --TotalDramaMe 02:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC)TotalDramaMe --Emirilee 00:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) --Secretive13 --Wii maniac --Thundervikkiangel 15:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) --Dentface 15:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) --Annie Radd Disagree --Game-fanatic 19:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) --Mistertrouble189 02:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) New Cridea Hi ya'll! I've got a cridea. What do you think about nominating a different person each week whose been a really good contributer to this wiki? I've seen this on a few other wikis, so I thought I'd suggest it. Let me know what you think. thundervikkiangel x Thundervikkiangel 17:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) MySims Comic Strip Comments Maybe a user with good drawing skills should do it? I dunno. There's a user named 'Tara-chan', who's good at drawing MySims and lots of other stuff, like Earthbound/Mother, Mario, Pokemon, Vocaloid, Happy Tree Friends (look at her deviantArt account, Nijihamu-can ), but I think she's inactive (but either Blanky, me, Emirilee, or Neural can just contact her on her dA account). Or maybe G-F? On his user page, he says he's good at drawing. (I won't mind if you guys say I should do it, and yes I made the pic on my word bubble, since school is out for me, I still can't draw people facing right, howeva.) }} }} }} you idea and I think it is really STELLAR!}} Agree --Wii maniac --Secretive13 --Violet S. Nightshade Kogasa Beatrice 12:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) --★ Blanky 20:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) -- HIKARI! Blah blah blah. 20:59, April 26, 2010 (UTC) --Dentface 22:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) --Emirilee 21:43, April 28, 2010 (UTC) --Annie Radd Disagree Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN APPROVED. PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW PAGE: My Sims Wiki:Comics. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Games I Own Userboxes Comments Agree --★ Blanky 16:36, May 1, 2010 (UTC) -- Holli Disagree